1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having an ejector for withdrawing an inserted electronic card, and particularly to an electrical connector having a low profile.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2000-251024 and 2000-251025 each disclose an electrical connector soldered to a printed circuit board (PCB). Each connector comprises an insulating housing and a shell enclosing the housing. Each shell defines a receiving space for insertion of an electronic card so as to establish electrical connection between the card and the PCB. However, a total height of the connector is too large for such an electrical connector. This cannot accord with a miniaturization trend of the connector. In addition, a contact portion of the ejector of the connector for contacting with a front end of the card is made of insulating material, so its strength is not enough to endure impact of the front end of the card in frequent inserting and withdrawing operations.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which has a comparatively low profile.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having an ejector for withdrawing an electronic card from the connector, wherein the ejector has a metallic contact portion for contacting with a front end of the card.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electrical connector for soldering to a printed circuit board (PCB) of the present invention comprises a U-shaped shell, a first insulating body and a second insulating body both assembled to the shell. A plurality of terminals are insert-molded with the first insulating body. The shell comprises a base, a first wing and a second wing both extending from the base. The first insulating body is secured on the base and the second insulating body is secured on the second wing of the shell. Each wing includes a side wall and a bottom wall perpendicularly extending from the side wall. The bottom walls and the side walls of the shell and a surface of the PCB define a receiving space for insertion of an electrical connector. Therefore, the present invention omits a top wall of a shell of prior arts, thereby decreasing the total height of the connector by the height of the top wall. In addition, the connector comprises an ejector having a metallic resilient element, an insulator and a contact portion insert molded with the insulator.
According to above-mentioned features, the first insulating body defines a first receiving slot for retaining the first clip therein. The bottom wall of the first wing upwardly forms a first securing portion at a free end thereof. The first securing portion defines a first securing hole therein. The bottom wall of the first wing of the shell upwardly forms a first clip at the other end thereof. The bottom wall of the second wing upwardly forms a second clip at a free end thereof. The second insulating body defines a second receiving slot at the other end thereof for retaining the second clip. The first insulating body forms a protruding block at an end thereof near the second insulating body. The second insulating body forms a recess for pressing down the protruding block.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.